Timeworn Phoenix City
Nuyan Family’s king level smelting trial site Huge Signboard: Timeworn Phoenix City The above words on that signboard were personally written by the Third Patriarch of the Ancient Phoenix Clan; within it is contained the root Laws of all fire-attribute energies. Normally, if a martial artist looks at it they will feel dazed. Even those who have formed a battle spirit are no exception. * The Nuyan Family has not sent any fellow clansmen to the Royal Family smelting trial for 150,000 years Fairy Feng She is the Supervisory Envoy of Timeworn Phoenix City Timeworn Phoenix City Protector/Lord Guru Blueflame Hall of Protectors Lin Ming Acquantance Yellowright Family, Yellowright Min Man Ka, from the Kobe Star Wu Yuan, he’s from the Sky Cicada Continent Ancient Phoenix Totem training ground there are a total of 35 Ancient Phoenix totem stones Ancient Phoenix Testament - Besides the totem stones, these were the next-most precious treasures Four Corridors of Twisting Flame As the name suggests, there is a total of four levels. From the inside to outside, the mysteries and Laws contained within the totem stones become much simpler. “At the very center is the Chaos Corridor. The Chaos Corridor has three chambers, each with a totem stone within. These totem stones were formed at the very beginning of the universe, when all that existed was pure chaos. Thus, these totem stones have a trace of the chaos source energy left over from the creation of the universe; one could consider these objects to be touching upon the very root of the Great Dao. If you can completely understand them then you may become one of people with the deepest comprehension of the Laws, within the entire Realm of the Gods! However… this old man shall be honest with all of you. With your current realm, going into those three chambers won’t have much of an effect on you. Even if your perception is high, you can give up on obtaining any benefits there; your current boundary is simply far too lacking. Let alone you, even those trial challengers from the second stage would have trouble perceiving the mysteries within them. “Outside the Chaos Corridor is the Sky Corridor. The Sky Corridor has three chambers, each one containing an Ancient Phoenix Totem Stone. These three totem stones have all been left behind by previous Patriarchs of the Ancient Phoenix Clan. Moreover, they are among their greatest works. In Timeworn Phoenix City, their value is only inferior to the Chaos Totem Stones. “Afterwards, outside the Sky Corridor is the Earth Corridor. It has a total of ten chambers, and the totem stones there have also been left behind by precious Patriarchs, the only difference being that they are inferior to the previously mentioned top works. “And the outermost corridor is called the Mortal Corridor. There is a total of 20 chambers there. The totem stones there have all been created by previous Elders of the Ancient Phoenix Clan. Moreover, the best of these works are not much worse than those left behind by the previous Patriarchs.” The Heaven Corridor had three totem stones, and these totem stones were also divided into those better ones and worse ones. Among them, there was one called the Burning Heaven Totem Stone. It had been left behind by the Ninth Patriarch of the Ancient Phoenix Clan. His nickname was Burning Heaven, and he had been one of the top 10 powerhouses throughout all of the Ancient Phoenix Clan’s history. To take on such a nickname, his power could easily be imagined. Category:City Category:Ancient Phoenix Clan Category:Ancient Phoenix Smelting Trial